1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a socket connector that is compact and assembled quickly and easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 connectors are popularly used in various electronic devices. However, the USB 2.0 protocol only allows a maximum transmission speed of 480 Mbps. Because electronic devices are constantly developed to increase transmission speed thereof, the USB 2.0 protocol does not meet the current transmission speed requirement of new electronic devices. Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum sets up a USB 3.0 protocol that may achieve a theoretical maximum transmission speed of 5 Gbps.
However, a USB 3.0 connector having two rows of terminals is structurally complicated so that manufacturing a qualifying USB 3.0 connector is difficult. The total length of the USB 3.0 connector is elongated due to the rows of terminals and, therefore, broadens the USB 3.0 connector. Furthermore, the terminals of the USB 3.0 connector generate crosstalk to interfere with each other when transmitting high frequency signals. Therefore, the USB 3.0 connector has a low production rate and a high manufacturing cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a socket connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.